Nagrodzeni
Phineas i Ferb zostają nominowani przez Instytut Nauk i Wynalazków Danville na wynalazcę roku. Dundersztyc otrzymuje podobną nominację i zrobi wszystko by tym razem wygrać, a Perry mam za zadanie mu w tym przeszkodzić. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny *Fretka Flynn *Heinz Dundersztyc *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Lawrence Fletcher *Albert Shine Fabuła Część 1 Phineas i Ferb siedzieli pod drzewem pochyleni nad planami swojego najnowszego projektu, Spowalniacza Molekularnego. - Coś mi tu nie gra - stwierdził Phineas drapiąc się po głowie. Ferb wskazał bratu jakieś parametry na planie. - A racja - przytaknął czerwonowłosy i poprawił błąd obliczeniowy. - Dzięki bratku. Do ogródka weszła Fretka. Wyglądała dziś na wyjątkowo obojętną na poczynania swych braci. - Hej, matołki list do was - zawołała wymachując białą kopertą. - List do nas? - zapytał zdziwiony Phineas. - Tak - odparła rudowłosa obojętnie. - Z jakiegoś I.N.W.D. Flynn podbiegł do siostry i wziął od niej list. - Dzięki Fretka - podziękował siostrze i bez większych ceregieli rozdarł kopertę. Przeczytał list po cichu, po czym zwrócił się do brata. - Hej, Ferb tu jest napisane, że zostaliśmy nominowani przez Instytut Nauk i Wynalazków Danville w konkursie na Wynalazce Roku! - No to gratulacje - powiedziała obojętnie Fretka i wyszła z ogródka. Ferb podszedł do brata i przeczytał list zaglądając Phineasowi przez ramię. - Gala wręczenia odbędzie się dziś o 3.00. i dołączyli zaproszenia. Phineas wyjął z koperty dwa zaproszenia i podał jedno bratu. - Tu jest napisane, że zapraszają nas z osobą towarzyszącą - oznajmił Ferb czytając zaproszenie. - Osobą towarzyszącą? Super to znaczy, że możemy kogoś ze sobą wziąć! - ucieszył się czerwonowłosy. Zza płotu dobiegło ciche gwizdanie. Phineas podniósł wzrok znad listu i spojrzał na bramkę. W tym samym momencie ta otworzyła się i do ogródka weszła czarnowłosa dziewczyna uśmiechając się delikatnie. Chłopak zagapił się na nią. - Cześć chłopaki. Co dzisiaj robicie? - zaszczebiotała Izabela wyrywając czerwonowłosego z transu. - O, witaj Izabelo - powitał ją. - Mieliśmy zamiar zrobić dziś Spowalniacz Molekularny, ale chyba będziemy musieli przełożyć jego budowę na kiedy indziej. - Dlaczego? Czy coś się stało? - zaniepokoiła się dziewczyna. - Razem z Ferbem dostaliśmy zaproszenia na gale wręczenia nagród. Możemy zabrać osobę towarzyszącą - oznajmił Phineas pokazując jej kartkę papieru. - Naprawdę? - zapytała Izabela i zbliżyła się do chłopca. - A ty z kim idziesz Phineasu? - zapytała Izabela z przejęciem i zamrugała słodko oczami. - Właściwie to jeszcze nie wiem - odparł chłopak zamyśliwszy się chwile. - Hej, a może ty pójdziesz ze mną? - zapytał w końcu. - Tak! - wykrzyknęła Izabela. Phineas, aż podskoczył słysząc jej okrzyk radości. - To znaczy, oczywiście Phineasu. Z wielką przyjemnością pójdę z tobą na gale wręczenia nagród - poprawiła się natychmiast. - No to super - oznajmił chłopak chwytając się za serce. - Jesteśmy umówieni. Przyjdę po ciebie o 2.30. Obowiązują stroje wizytowe. - To ja lecę się przygotować - powiedziała Izabela i wybiegła z ogródka zostawiając za sobą tylko obłok kurzu. Phineas zapatrzył się chwile w miejsce w którym zniknęła Izabela. Poczekał, aż obłoczek kurzu się rozwiał i zwrócił się do brata. - A ty z kim pójdziesz Ferb? Zielonowłosy wzruszył ramionami. - To może zaprosisz Danny? - zaproponował czerwonowłosy. - No wiesz jest dziewczyną i mieszka w sąsiedztwie. Ferb nie odpowiedział. Nie widział jej od kilku dni, od czasu "leśnej przygody". Bał się, że Danny się nie zgodzi i że jest obrażona za tę sprzeczkę w lesie. Nie był pewny nawet czy jest w mieście. - To jak zaprosisz Danny? - wyrwał go z rozmyśleń Phineas. Ferb skinął głową. - Super - ucieszył się chłopak. - Wygląda na to, że już wiemy co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Ale najpierw, nim wdziejemy garnitury, zapytam ja ciebie mój bratku, gdzie jest Perry? ---- Perry wszedł do swojej kryjówki i usiadł na fotelu. Chwile później pojawiła się Penny. Gdy dziobaczka zajęła swoje miejsce na ekranie pojawił się Major Monogram. - Witam Agenci... - Monogram urwał i zagapił się na Penny, po chwili zapytał. - Agentko P co ty tu właściwie robisz? - Gryy...? Penny nie wiedziała o co Majorowi chodzi. - Carl, czy przekazałeś Agentce P, że ma dzisiaj wolne? - zwrócił się białowłosy do Carla. - Wypadło mi z głowy Majorze. Przepraszam - odparł zdawkowo Carl. - Och, Carl - westchnął Francis, po czym zwrócił się do Penny. - Cóż Agentko P, doktor Taylor ma dzisiaj gości i odwołała wasze spotkanie. Tak więc masz dzisiaj wolne. Możesz wracać do domu. Penny popatrzyła na Majora srogim spojrzeniem. Po czym wstała i wyszła terkocząc pod nosem. - Cóż Agencie P, wracając do naszej odprawy - Monogram zwrócił się teraz do Perry. - Doktor Dundersztyc znów coś kombinuje. Ma to coś wspólnego ze strojem wieczorowym. Zakupił także tuzin tubek z żelem do włosów i butelek wody kolońskiej. Nie wiem co, ale coś mi tu śmierdzi. Dowiedz się co kombinuje i powstrzymaj go. Powodzenia Agencie P. Perry bez większych ceregieli wybiegł z sali odpraw i udał się do D.E.Inc. Część 2 Ferb szedł powoli chodnikiem. W jednej ręce trzymał zaproszenie na galę w drugiej niebieskiego kwiatka. - Jak to powiedzieć. "Cześć Danny. Pójdziesz ze mną na galę wręczenia nagród?". Nie to zbyt bezpośrednie. Może "Cześć Danny. Zostałem zaproszony na galę wręczenia nagród i pomyślałem, że... czy nie chciałabyś iść ze mną." Nie tak też nie. Ferb zastanawiał się tak przez całą drogę. W końcu stanął przed domem Danny, powstrzymał drżenie rąk i przyjrzała się temu co w nich trzyma. Niebieski kwiatek w trakcie półgodzinnej drogi (mimo, że do Danny zwykle idzie się góra pięć minut) zwiędł. Chłopak podrapał się po głowię przyglądając się kwiatkowi, po czym wrzucił go w krzaki. Wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał do drzwi. Otworzyła mu Danny. Na głowie miała maskę do spawania, a w ręku trzymała spawarkę. - Witaj Ferb - powiedziała dziewczyna i odsłoniła twarz. - Cześć Danny. Ja chciałem... Z domu dobiegło piskliwe wołanie. - Danny! Pozwól tu na chwile! - Zaraz Pe-mamo! - odkrzyknęła Daniella. - To raczej nie może czekać! Pamiętasz ten Magnetyczny Odbijacz Fal Dźwiękowych? - Tak! - Znów zajął się ogniem! Danny uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Ferba i powiedziała lekko zdenerwowana. - Poczekaj minutkę Ferb. Zaraz wrócę. Dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi pozostawiając osłupiałego Ferba samego. W trakcie nieobecności Danielli chłopak stwierdzi, że kwiatek jednak nie był taki zły i rzuci się po niego w krzaki. Po chwili z kwiatkiem w ręku wygramolił się z krzaków i stanął przed drzwiami. We włosach miał kilka zielonych liści i gałązek. Brązowowłosa wróciła kilka minut później. Cała była umorusana sadzą, a jej ubranie lekko się dymiło. - No już jestem - oznajmiła wycierając czoło rękawem. - To o co chodzi Ferb? Ferb stał chwile osłupiały, potem otrząsnął się wyciągnął rękę z kwiatkiem ku dziewczynie i zapytał. - Zastsie nie ty nmą ze cichała na gale iść.? Dziewczyna wzięła od chłopca kwiatka - Mógłbyś powtórzyć - poprosiła nie rozumiejąc ani słowa wypowiedzianego przez przyjaciela. - Nie chciałabyś iść ze mną na galę wręczenia nagród? - powtórzył zielonowłosy wolno i wyraźnie, pilnując by tym razem każde słowo brzmiało tak jak powinno. - Na gale z tobą? - No tak - odparł chłopiec z lekkim zakłopotaniem i zarumienił się. - Bo ja i Phineas dostaliśmy zaproszenia od I.N.W.D. na galę, dzisiaj o 3. Możemy przyprowadzić ze sobą osobę towarzyszącą. Phineas idzie z Izabelą, a ja pomyślałem, że może ty pójdziesz ze mną. Tak razem jako przyjaciele. Danny patrzyła chwile na Ferba. Potem odpowiedziała bez zająknięcia. - Oczywiście. - Więc pójdziesz tam ze mną? - zdumiał się chłopak. - Jasne, dlaczego by nie - odparła Daniella z uśmiechem. - W końcu i tak się tam wybieram. - Też zostałaś nominowana? - Nie - odparła dziewczynka śmiejąc się. - Mój tata jest wicedyrektorem instytutu. Ja pomagam mu organizować tę imprezę. - O...okej. To o której po ciebie przyjść? - zapytał po chwili zielonowłosy. - Och, nie musisz po mnie przychodzić. Mam w mieście parę spraw do załatwienia, spotkamy się na miejscu. - Super... To do zobaczenia na miejscu. - Na razie. Ferb odwrócił się i odszedł. Danny weszła do domu, powąchała kwiatka i uśmiechnęła się. Wróciła do swojego pokoju, gdzie Penny leżała na łóżku i czytała komiksy. - Kto to był? - zapytała dziobaczka nie odrywając oczu od obrazków w komiksie. - Ferb - odparła Daniella z uśmiechem odkładając kwiatek na biurko. - Co chciał? - zapytała samica. - Zaprosił mnie na galę wręczenia nagród - odparła dziewczyna zdawkowo. - Super. I co zgodziłaś się? - Tak. W końcu i tak się tam wybieram, więc przy okazji mogę się z nim spotkać. Penny westchnęła głośno, przewróciła stronę komiksu i powiedziała spokojnie. - Pojmujesz fakt, że Ferb zaprosił cię na coś w stylu randki? - Jak to randki? - zdumiała się Daniella. - Ferb sam powiedział, że chce iść "Tak razem jako przyjaciele". - Danny jesteś gorsza od Phineasa - oznajmiła Penny. - Co masz przez to na myśli? - zapytała Danny groźnie mrużąc oczy. - To, że ty, tak samo jak Phineas nie dostrzega uczuć Izabeli, nie dostrzegasz, że Ferb cię bardzo lubi - wytłumaczyła Penny i znów przewróciła stronę w komiksie. - A ty skąd o tym wiesz? - zapytała zdumiona brązowowłosa. - O tym i o Phineasu i Izabeli? - Perry mi powiedział - odparła Agentka wzruszając łapkami. - To wy macie jeszcze czas na obgadywanie ludzi? - zdumiała się Danny. - Podczas siedzenia wspólnie w wymyślnej pułapce jest sporo czasu na bliższe poznanie ludzi. - Czyli ploteczki? - Nazywaj to sobie ja chcesz. Faktów nie zmienisz. Ferb cię lubi. Danny zamyśliła się chwile. - A skąd właściwie Perry o tym wie? - Z obserwacji, my agenci O.W.C.A. jesteśmy szkoleni do takich zadań. Obserwacje i infiltracje... - Żeby mieć o czym plotkować? Penny puściła to mimo uszu. - Perry zauważył, że Ferb wszędzie pisze twoje imię i rysuje serduszka, a na samo wspomnienie o tobie strasznie się rumieni. Wywnioskować z tego można, że cię LUBI. A poza tym Perry podsłuchał rozmowę Phineasa i Izabeli. Phineas mówił, że Ferb boi się powiedzieć ci co czuję. - A propos twojego partnera. Nie powinnaś siedzieć z nim teraz w jakiejś wymyślnej pułapce i poznawać ludzi? - Nie, mam dzisiaj wolne - odparła Penny. - Nie wiedziałam - zawołała Daniella. - Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałaś? Jak byś mi powiedziała mogły byśmy wyjść gdzieś wspólnie. Na lody albo do parku. - Bo sama nie miałam o tym pojęcia - odparła Agentka. - Major Monogram przeoczył drobny fakt, że wypadało by mnie poinformować. Ale nic straconego, dzień jeszcze trwa, a ja mam tu dziewięć tuziny komiksów do przeczytania. - Okej. Życzę udanej lektury. Pójdę się przyszykować na galę - powiedziała Danny. Już miała wyjść, gdy Penny powiedziała spokojnie. - Zanim wyjdziesz, zrób coś dla mnie. Odbijacz Fal Dźwiękowych znów płonie. Mogła byś go zgasić? Danny chwyciła gaśnice i ugasiła pożar. ---- Perry wszedł do domu doktora D przez otwarte okno. Dundersztyc stał właśnie przed lustrem. Miał na sobie garnitur, włosy miał mocno przylizane i unosiła się od niego silna woń wody kolońskiej. Doktor poprawiał sobie właśnie krawat gdy dostrzegł w lustrze Perry panna dziobaka. - O Perry pan dziobak - zawołał z krzywym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Dzień dobry. Pewnie zastanawiasz się skąd ten strój i w ogóle. - Grryyy... - od terkotał Perry kiwając głową. - Cóż zostałem po raz piąty nominowany przez Instytut Nauk i Wynalazków Danville na Wynalazce Roku! Obowiązują stoję wizytowe. Stąd właśnie moje ubranie - oznajmił doktor D cały rozpromieniony. Po chwili dodał nieco przygaszony. - Miałem tam iść z Taylor, ale zjechała się do niej rodzina. Pomyślałem sobie więc, że ty mógłbyś ze mną iść. Perry pokazał na siebie. - Nie martw się Perry panie dziobaku - uspokoił go złoczyńca, machając ręką. - Mam tu dla ciebie mały, dziobakowy garniturek. To jak idziesz ze mną? Perry wzruszył ramionami, chwycił garnitur i poszedł się przebrać. Wrócił kilka minut później już przebrany w strój wizytowy. - Wspaniale Perry panie dziobaku! - ucieszył się Heinz. - A teraz chodźmy. Mamy wspaniałe miejsca w loży na górze. Część 3 Była dokładnie 2.30. Phineas był już w garniturze i stał przed drzwiami do domu Izabeli. Chłopak zdzwonił do drzwi. Otworzyła mu mała czarnowłosa księżniczka. - I-I-I-Izabela? - Witaj Phineasu. Jestem już gotowa by towarzyszyć ci podczas gali wręczenia nagród. Czerwonowłosy zaniemówił. Izabela wyglądała przepięknie. Miała na sobie zwiewną czerwoną sukienkę, która delikatnie falowała. Jej czarne, jedwabiste włosy opadały delikatnie na ramiona. Na szczycie głowy jak zwykle miała kokardę tyle, że czerwoną. - Wow, Izabelo wyglądasz... wyglądasz... inaczej... - wyjąkał czerwonowłosy. Izabela nie była do końca pewna czy to miał być komplement. - Nie podoba ci się? - zapytała pospiesznie, gotowa się przebrać w coś zupełnie innego. - Nie, bardzo mi się podobasz, to znaczy ta sukienka, to znaczy ty w tej sukience. Miałem na myśli... zrobiłaś coś z włosami? - Phineas pospiesznie zmienił temat. Shapiro nie za bardzo wiedząc co się dzieje, spróbowała odwzajemnić komplement. - Ty też wyglądasz inaczej. - Ta... Mam na sobie garnitur - przyznał Phineas. - Zauważyłam - odparła księżniczka. - Wyglądasz bardzo gustownie i elegancko. Phineas zarumienił się na ten ewidentny komplement. W tej chwili sam nie był w stanie nic wymyślić. - Dziękuje - odparł. - Ty również, no tego, ładnie wyglądasz. Izabela uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Chyba powinniśmy już iść - powiedziała. - A tak, tata czeka. Phineas poprowadził przyjaciółkę do samochodu i kulturalnie otworzył jej drzwi by wsiadła. Czerwonowłosy usiadł obok. Gdy wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca: Phineas i Izabela z tyłu, a Ferb z przodu, pan Fletcher zwrócił się do synów. - To jak chłopcy możemy już jechać? - Tak tato - odparł Ferb. - A co z Danny? Nie jedzie z nami? - zapytał zaskoczony Phineas. - Spotkamy się na miejscu - odparł krótko zielonowłosy. Samochód ruszył. Po kilkunastu minutach jazdy Lawrence znalazł się pod Instytutem Nauk i Wynalazków Danville, gdzie wręczane miały być nagrody. - Dobrze chłopcy przyjadę po was o 6. Bawcie się dobrze - powiedział. - Dzięki tato, na razie. Pan Fletcher odjechał zostawiając chłopców i Izabelę samych. - To co teraz robimy? - zwrócił się do brata czerwonowłosy. - Ty i Izabela idźcie do środka. Ja poczekam tu na Danny - odparł Ferb. - Jeśli chcesz poczekamy tu z tobą - zaproponował Phineas. - Nie, nie trzeba - oznajmił zielonowłosy. Phineas i Izabela weszli do środka i zajęli miejsca na sali. Tymczasem Ferb wyczekiwał swojej towarzyszki. Po kilku minutach podeszła do niego jakaś szatynka. Włosy upięte miała z jednej strony i związane kokardą. Ubrana była w błękitną prostą sukienkę, a na rękach miała długie białe rękawiczki. - Jesteś Ferb, wszędzie cię szukałam. W tym tłumie trudno cokolwiek dostrzec. To jak idziemy do środka? - powiedziała. - Przepraszam czekam na kogoś - odparł tępo zielonowłosy. - To umówiłeś się z kimś jeszcze? - zapytała zaskoczona brązowowłosa. Ferb przyjrzał się uważnie dziewczynie. Dopiero po kilku sekundach stwierdził, że poznaje jej oczy. To była Danny, ale wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Chłopak zaczął prostować swoją wypowiedź. - Nie, nie... Chodzi o to no... Ja czekam na ciebie... Bo... No bo ja... Nie poznałem cię... Wyglądasz przepięknie. Po ostatnim zdaniu Ferba, dziewczyna zarumieniła się po uszy. - Dziękuje - powiedziała. - To jak wchodzimy czy nie? - Oczywiście. Panie przodem. Ferb przepuściła Danny przez drzwi. Kilka minut później zajęli wspólnie miejsca obok Phineasa i Izabeli. Gala rozpoczęła się. Na scenę wystąpił 40 letni mężczyzna. Miał białe sterczące włosy i białe wąsy. Ubrany był jak każdy na sali w strój wizytowy. - Witam wszystkich zgromadzonych na dziesiątej dorocznej Gali Wręczenia Nagród I.N.W.D.! Nazywam się Albert Shine i jestem wicedyrektorem Instytutu Nauk i Wynalazków Danville. Będę miał zaszczyt dzisiejszego wieczoru poprowadzić tę wspaniałą uroczystość. Phineas wytrzeszczył oczy na mówce. - Danny to jest twój tata? - wyszeptał. - Tak. Czy coś z nim nie tak? - zapytała zaniepokojona dziewczyna. - Nie, ależ skąd. Nie wiedziałem tylko, że twój tata to ten Albert Shine. Jest znaną osobistością w kręgu naukowców. - A tak. Nic specjalnego - odparła spokojnie Danny i przyłączyła się do braw. ---- Dundersztyc siedział na górnej loży. Obok niego miejsce zajmował Perry. Byli tam tylko oni dwaj i olbrzymie coś przykryte bordową płachtą. Doktor zwrócił się do swojego nemezis. - Widzisz Perry panie dziobaku, zostałem nominowany przez I.N.W.D. na wynalazce roku już po raz piąty. Cóż poprzednie cztery razy, jak by to powiedzieć, nie wygrałem. A ja nie cierpię przegrywać. Niektórym wystarczy nominacja, ale nie mnie. Jednak tym razem jestem pewny, że zwyciężę. Dunderszyc wcisnął przycisk na pilocie i Perry został przykuty do fotele. Dziobak nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. - Grrryy... - zaterkotał z dezaprobatą. - W tym celu stworzyłem Rywalo-i-konkurencjo-usuwatoinator! Doktor pociągnął za bordową płachtę. Oczom Perry ukazał się wielki również bordowy inator. - Widzisz Perry panie dziobaku ten inator pozbędzie się, każdego kogo trafi. Nie wiem dokładnie jak to działa ale grunt, że wszystko trafione tym promieniem znika. Jeśli i tym razem nie zwyciężę użyje go na moim rywalu. Sprawię, że zniknie, a bez zwycięscy nagroda przypadnie drugiemu miejscu. Nie wiem czy zrozumiałeś... Chodzi o to, że wyeliminuje moją konkurencje, pozbędę się jej i będę jedynym nominowanym. Wygram walkowerem! A tak lobię wygrywać najbardziej! - Gryyy... - zaterkotał dziobak kiwając głową. Dobrze wiedział, że Dundersztyc ogólnie lubi wygrywać. - Już wkrótce ogłoszą wyniki! - powiedział podekscytowany Hainz. Na scenę znów wszedł pan Shine. - Gratulujemy wszystkim nagrodzonym! - powiedział do mikrofonu. - A teraz to na co czekaliśmy od samego początku. Na scenę zapraszam teraz osobę, która pomagała mi w organizacji tej gali oraz jest najmłodszą absolwentką Letniego Kursu w Instytucie Nauk i Wynalazków Danville, Daniellę Shine. Wręczy ona nagrodę zdobywcom tytułu Wynalazcy Roku! Daniello zapraszam. Danny wstała z miejsca i weszła na scenę. Albert podał jej kopertę z wynikami. Dziewczyna rozdarła delikatnie papier i wyciągnęła karteczkę z nazwiskiem zwycięscy. Następnie powiedziała do mikrofonu. - Tytuł Wynalazcy Roku 2007 zdobywają Fletcher Ferb i Flynn Phineas! Widzowie zaczęli klaskać. Chłopcy wstali z miejsc i skierowali się po odbiór nagrody. Perry zamarł w przerażeniu. - Dobrze teraz tylko ustawimy promień i... - zaczął Dundersztyc. Perry zaczął się szamotać, po chwili udało mu się oswobodzić z uścisku fotela i rzucił się na złoczyńcę. - Perry panie dziobaku! - wykrzyknął mężczyzna. Dundersztyc przez przypadek wcisnął przycisk STRZEL i pojedynczy promień uderzył w kurtynę. Danny jako jedyna to dostrzegła. Potem zauważyła również walkę Perry i doktora D. Dundersztyc oswobodził się z uścisku Agenta P i przerzucił go przez balustradę. Perry zawisł jedną łapą uczepiony poręczy. W tym samym momencie chłopy weszli na scenę, a Doktor D wycelował w nich swój inator. Danny dostrzegła to i pchnęła przyjaciół na bok. Sekundę później zielony promień uderzył w dziewczynę i rozległ się oślepiający zielony błysk. Perry udało się w końcu podciągnąć i dostać z powrotem na loże. - Niech to, chybiłem! - przeklął doktor. Heinz już miał wcisnąć przycisk drugi raz gdy Perry zwalił go z nóg i wcisnął przycisk autodestrukcji. Inator wybuchł. Perry stanął na poręczy wpatrzony w scenę, wszyscy byli lekko podenerwowani i zszokowani. Na całe szczęście chłopcom nic się nie stało, ale Danny nigdzie nie było. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|176px Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie uległo drobnemu retuszowi. Jego pierwotną wersję możecie znaleźć tu. Lokacje w odcinku *Danville *Ogródek rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Baza Agenta P *Dom rodziny Shine *Instytut Nauk i Wynalazków Danville Opowiadanie na dA *Część 1 *Część 2 *Część 3 Kategoria:Odcinki